Alucards Moonwalk
by muchounknownnutjob
Summary: Alucard loves to toy with his master so he went for a strole.


muchounknownnutjob A/N My first comedy about Alucard and the moon First of all I do not own Hellsing, Hellsing Ultimate or Alucard manga, and Pimp stride from Hellbling ect... .  
>I am still no good at editing please no correction's but please do review.<p>

Walter walked in balancing the delicate tray stacked with the tea set to see Miss Integra's left hand pinching the bridge of her nose in frustation and her other rubbing her temple which was wrinkled with slight irritation, "Miss Integra?" spoke Walter in a calm soothing voice Integra looked up to see him smiling.  
>It was the same smile that would appear with splattered bloody and wild when faced with the enemy a predator to prey, like a cat that toys with it's food before consuming it whole.<br>"Yes Walter?" spoke Integra stressly moving her paper's into a neat pile placing it aside, "Your morning tea." Walter strode over placing the silver tray on her desk pouring the tea as steadily as when he was young, "One cube or Two today Miss?" Integra rubbed at her forhead, "Two Walter."  
>Walter nodded silently and plopped two cubes into the fresh hot tea and slowly and silently the stealth used in his many battles as a advantage against his enemy's soilder's handed to Integra not a drop spilling.<br>Integra sat back happy for her morning tea sipping slowly enjoying the warmth from the steam and the taste relaxing from this mornings stressful news from Seras's, that the troops were having real diffuculty trying to ajust to the thought about working with vampires.  
>It turns out that the troops had tried to stake Seras when she first awoke from her morning sleep just after sunset, and some were thrown throught the wall all injurned some with just scraps and bruises other's came out with either a broken leg or an arm.<br>"Would you like to watch this morning televison Miss?" asked Walter standing silently as the dead at the front of her desk, "Yes Walter I would like that, it is nice to see what is going on in the outer world of normal society." Walter nodded the smile still on his lips hearing the small click as the TV was switched on.  
>The reporter looked palede and sweaty speaking quickly and in a panic, "Everyone on the planet is stunned into silence as the live photage was seen today at six o' clock this morning when moments ago a man in a red trench coat was caught on video striding on the moon!" Integra spit out her tea in a quick gush eyes wide.<br>"Here is the live footage stream now!" Closing in on the small square of the video feed Integra could tell the man in the footage like the back of her hand striding forward slowly floating up then gracefully down holding his wide red brimm hat with his white fresh gloves a smile on his pale face eyes shineing in red mishief, "Here comes the live audio now!" Silence...  
>Sunddenly static then the fuzzy audio came in little bursts of mumbles and syllables, "Hold on let us adjust the audio!" Just like that it came out as clear as day.<br>"Doodoo ch dadoodadoo ch,Doodoo ch dadoodadoo ch Oh ya Im a pimp ya mmmm ya,Doodoo ch dadoodadoo ch Oh ya on the moon doin my Pimptastic pimpin stride Oh ya!"  
>Integra grabbed her phone punching the number's quickly, "Are you seeing what Im seeing!" Mumbling, "Dont ask me how!" Mumbel, "No I didnt know he was up there, or why he is!" Loud mumble, "Shut up I have to go before he makes an even bigger mess!"<br>Hanging up the phone she dialed a different number, "Hello?" purred a silky voice Integra ground her teeth and barked into the phone that would make the structures of Olumpus quake and tumble, "What the hell!" "What are you doing on the moon Alucard?" "Even in public eye, how are we going to clean this up?" Integra took gulps of air waiting for a responce from her servant.  
>"Dont ask me master." "I am just a humble servent to the Hellsing house, I dont have full power to erase this pradikument." Integra could hear the smile in his voice she ground her teeth harder.<br>"Alucard!" Integra yelled, "Good morning master as I should say Good Night." Suddenly the man on the TV waved at the small recorder droid then vanished into thin air.  
>"We have reports that the man in red has just suddenly vanished from the droid's small cam!" "What ever the hell it was it wasnt human."<br>Integra slammed her fists against her table and yelled out in blinding fury, "Alucard!"

Hehehehe hope you enjoyed the tiny tiny fic ;)


End file.
